Technical Field
The present invention relates to toys, more particularly to doll carriers.
Background of the Invention
Baby dolls have been loved for generations.
Manhattan Toys sells a product available on Walmart.com under the name “Manhattan Toy Snuggle Pods Sweet Pea Baby Doll” that consists of a fabric doll located in a fabric housing.
However, there is a need for additional carriers of baby dolls, particularly miniature dolls that provide secure methods of transporting the dolls, and can be attached to other structures, such as children's backpacks.